Protection
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: The King of Hell decides to have a queen. But when he gets the queen pregnant, there's a slight problem. The demons won't touch her if she's with him, but now that she's pregnant, she's at more risk. So where can Crowley keep her safe? Please R&R!


**Summary: **The King of Hell decides to have a queen. But when he gets the queen pregnant, there's a slight problem. The demons won't touch her if she's with him, but now that she's pregnant, she's at more risk. So where can Crowley keep her safe? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Another post!apocalypse OC, and the others survived the apocalypse. Dean is with Castiel, Sam is with Gabriel and Bobby is just good old Bobby. Hope you enjoy! Plenty of humour, romance, drama, angst and family fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Protection<strong>

**Chapter One**

To say that Ava had been in Hell for almost a hundred hell years and she'd managed to hop her pretty self off the torture rack to work for Lucifer as a human slave, before moving to work for the King of the Crossroads, she hadn't done bad at all.

Strangely, Crowley had taken quite the shine to her, while she'd been his 'secretary' (which meant that she was sat in his office in his mansion filing all his business deals, and damn, he got lots done in a day), the two had developed quite a close relationship. They trusted each other, and for Ava to trust a demon seemed diabolical, but he did bring her back from the dead and restore her body to it's former glory. Yes, it seemed even demons could do that, but it meant that she was bound to him, so what better choice of queen did Crowley have when he took over as the King of Hell.

Okay, so he wanted a queen. Someone who was truly his, that gave him more power because no-one else could touch her. Half the female demons were queueing up to be queen, but when Crowley had turned to the human slaves and chosen Ava, every female demon in that room began to burn with anger, and they'd hissed and snarled at her when she'd gone with Crowley. There was no kind of ceremony. Not really. Crowley and Ava just had to kiss in front of everyone at that made her queen. Oh, that and the beautiful sapphire ring that rested on her finger.

Ava was happy for the first time in her ten human months in Hell, and she and Crowley would be happy, because they both realised that their bond was deep enough to make their relationship work. No 'I love you's had been said yet, but they had mutual feelings for each other. The love part would perhaps come later for Ava. Maybe not for Crowley because he was a demon, and she wasn't aware that they could fall in love.

The only thing was that Crowley was head over heels, yet he didn't know if he was putting how he felt across in the right way. He showered her with gifts, he treated her with respect, he behaved like a gentleman towards her in e_very _aspect of their lives and he looked after her. Well and truly. She had fine clothes, their newest house on Earth had the nicest furniture and décor, she had all she wanted and plenty of rest time.

The one problem Crowley had was actually getting the 'I love you' out into the open. He didn't want her to think less of him for a start, or to see him as a big girl, but he didn't want to lose her either. He knew he'd have to tell her, but the right time to never came along. Either it did and he missed the opportunity because he lost his bottle or the opportunity was ruined by some other idiot who decided not to bother knocking before entering the office.

Ava and Crowley had been together for several months, so an addition in Hell years, and were still content waking up naked in one another's embrace from a night of passionate lovemaking. And they did in their new home, Crowley first. Crowley loved waking up first. He got to just lay and look at Ava without her finding it creepy or knowing about it...Which, now he came to think about it, was a little creepy.

He gazed at her peaceful face, her gorgeous auburn curls and her dainty hands, unable to stop himself gently running a finger over one of those hands. Ava stirred and took a hold of his hand, moving herself closer to him and kissing him softly.

"Good morning, handsome." She whispered, suddenly being hit with the need to throw up, "Can I just...um..."

She climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom, beginning to throw up into the toilet. It was the third time that week and Crowley was worried that he'd gotten her pregnant. He'd been worried for a while, since she could smell practically everything and she'd been complaining of tenderness around those gorgeous breasts of hers. He was starting to panic now and after she'd finished being sick, he produced a pregnancy test and passed it to her, the look in her eyes telling that she was worried about the exact same thing.

"Two out of three?" She asked, Crowley making two more tests appear and handing them to her.

"Don't worry, darling." He said, "If you are...what we think you are...then I'll look after you."

"What about the others?" She asked, "What if the other demons find out, Crowley? I don't want to lose..."

"And you won't." Crowley said quietly, "Take all three. If you want me to come in when you've finished, let me know."

It turned out that all three tests were positive. Ava was pregnant. The only thing that concerned Crowley now was her safety and that of the baby. Oh, God! A human and a demon were having a baby! Oh, no, no, no...No, they had to make that baby human. There was no way that the baby would survive the birth. Ava would be so broken if they lost the baby, so it was time to visit someone who might be able to help them. The one place he wanted to take her to would cause some problems.

He wanted to take her to Bobby Singer's house. The big thing was that Ava was Bobby's niece. The hunter would kill him for not telling him where she was, and for getting her pregnant. He was so dead...This was a big problem. The other thing that he had to worry about was how stressful it would be for Ava, who he now held close to him as she cried softly against him through the worry of anything happening to their baby.

"It'll be alright." He whispered, "I'll take good care of you, Ava. You haven't got anything to worry about. Be brave, my darling."

"We're going to Uncle Bobby's?" She asked, earning a nod from the demon, "He'll kill you."

"I know." Crowley replied, "At least you'll be in good hands if he does happen to kill me."

"Don't say that." She whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Shall we pack up some things?" He asked as the two broke apart to look at each other, "I'll do what I can to protect you."

"Thank you." Ava whispered, hugging him again and kissing him tenderly.

Crowley held on to her, rubbing her back and kissing her temple softly. He whispered soft assurances into her ear, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it lightly with one thought going through his mind.

_I love you_.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
